Killua Zoldyck
Killua Zoldyck is one of the four main protagonists and best friend of Gon Freecss in the series Hunter × Hunter Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far * Killua Zoldyck vs Misaka Mikoto * Itona Horibe VS Killua Zoldyck * Killua Zoldyck VS Weiss Schnee * Killua Zoldyck vs. Raiden(Mortal Kombat) * Akame VS Killua * Killua vs Sanji * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H Possible Opponents * Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) * Goemon (The Legend of the Mystical Ninja) Background Killua was born as the middle child to a family of known assassins, the Zoldycks. Showing great promise from birth, Killua followed the traditional Zoldyck training. He had already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age, and was set to be one of the best assassins the family has ever produced. At the age of three, he started his training on tailing other people. He was forced to battle in the Heavens Arena martial arts tournament at the age of 6, in which he took two years to get to the 199th floor (even though he was accepted to the 200th floor, he bailed out). Killua divulges that ever since his birth, he has been in constant training for the occupation of a professional assassin. Killua had spent years trying to perfect unique skills that assassins portray and possess. As a child Killua's older brother Milluka would often Electrocute Killua for training and punishment .Killua stated that even thought he has a strong resistance to electricity he is still able to feel pain. Due to that Killua was able to develop electricity-oriented Hatsu techniques. Killua can bear very intense physical pain without his physical or mental abilities being impaired. He fell asleep while his brother Milluki was whipping him, and did not even wince when the latter burned him with a cigar. Bored and tired of killing, Killua unexpectedly rebelled against his family, injuring both his mother and second brother, and ran away from home to take the Hunter Exam for fun. He meets Gon during the first portion of the Hunter Exam and they become the best of friends. He thinks being with Gon is exciting and adventurous. Death Battle Info * Age:15 * Height: 5'2" * Birthday: July 7th * Gender: Male * Weight: 107.8 lbs Trivia Gallery Killua 1999.png|Killua as he appered in the original Anime in 1999 Killua Manga.jpg|Killua as he appears in the Manga Killua Godspeed Anime.PNG|Killua's Godspeed in the 2011 Anime Killua Godspeed Manga.jpg|Killua's Godspeed in the Manga Killua's Claws Manga.jpg|Killua's Claws in the Manga Killua Claws 2011.gif|Killua's Claws in the 2011 Anime Rhythm Echo 2011.gif|Rhythm Echo killua_crushes_johnesss_heart.jpg|Killua's first feat Crushing Johness Heart killua_revamp_sprite_by_pencilsymbiosis-d40zvk3.gif|Killua Sprites Killua's Blood Lust.png|Killua's Blood Lust Killua trys figure out his Nen .jpeg|Killua trying to find out what Nen he has Killua Yoyo.gif|Killua showing how strong he is by using this two 50 kilogram Yo-Yo's Killua_electric.jpg|Killua's resistance to electricity Killua's Lightning Palm.png|Killua's Thunder Palm Narukami 2011.png|Killua's Thunderbolt Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Hunter X Hunter Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Hunters Category:Protagonist Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Assassin Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Main Protagonist